Chillis
Chillis, full name Chillicus and also known as Chill1, was the first Chill in the long family of 57181 Chills. He was the ruler of the once great empire of Memeland between 796 BC until his demise in 777 BC. According to Meme Mythology, he died fighting the Stroodel United Forces. He is considered a legend by pro-Chill57181 fans and is often praised as a hero, while Da Unanonymous celebrate his demise. Family His wife was Lady Stroodonica, Panstroodel's sister. Their love was a secret, until it was revealed, after both Chillicus' and Panstroodel's deaths, that they had a secret relationship. Tanstroodel, Panstroodel's son and soon to be leader of the Stroodel United Forces, was furious. A few days after the discovery, Lady Stroodonica was beheaded. Chillicus had 9 kids (their genders are displayed in brackets): Chill2 (M), Chill3 (M), Chill4 (F), Chill5 (M), Chill 6 (F), Chill7 (F), Chill8 (F) and Chill9 (M). Chill2 was heir to the throne before Panstroodel occupied the government. Reign Chillicus was born on January 9, 796 BC, or, according to the Chill Calendar, GRANDMonth the 7th, Year of the Doge 1 in New Grandgrad, Memelandia. He was immediately pronounced Da Leader and calendars were switched to mark his birthday the beginning of time. Chillicus became a national hero shortly after his coronation. He made friends with other families, such as Cp Dad Oniuknepe and Lm2gt17. He was very popular across the Empire; however, he wasn't popular with everyone. The one and only Panstroodel absolutely despised Chillicus, and would go on to challenge him all the time. Memeland Civil War For years, the Panstroodel has been secretly creating an armed guard to stand up to Chillicus' regime. He allied the Quackers and the Brantine Patriotic Army, two dissident armies in the Memelandic Empire, and formed an army of thousands of men and women to fight what he called "the tyrannic regime". On GRANDMonth the 7th, Year of the Donald 20, or 777 BC, the Panstroodel officially announced a rebellion against the regime. Panstroodel opened fire on the GRAND Castle in New Grandgrad. Chillicus, who was inside having a dinner, was quickly evacuated and he fled to safety, or so he though; he was surrounded. At a field he was met with over 600 soldiers who were about to attack. Chillicus organized an army of several hundreds of men to suppress the rebellion. He failed, died in the process, and his crown was stolen and taken to the Panstroodel. The Stroodel United Forces captured Capital Hill and took control of the country. "Alas, victory!" he proclaimed. 10 seconds later, he was shot with arrows of instant death by Cp Dad Oniuknepe, and he died without a designated heir. Pro-Chillicus populations of the empire began to rebel against the new regime, and in the meantime, the anti-Chillicus forces were confused over what to do now that their leader died. The Memeland Civil War would last 12 years and would end in total destruction of the Memeland Empire.